


Поражение

by LRaien



Category: Roughnecks: Starship Troopers Chronicles
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, Parasites, Psychological Drama, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Победа достаётся нелегко. И не сразу. И не всегда тебе.
Relationships: Zander Barcalow/Isabelle "Dizzy" Flores





	Поражение

**Author's Note:**

> Cпойлеры 5 сезона («Операция "Зефир"»)!

Зандер знает, что такое боль поражения.  
Он был лучшим пилотом на корабле, пока не появилась Кармен, и начавший было покровительственно подкатывать к ней Зандер оказывается вторым.  
Он принимает это, потому что Кармен и вправду хороша — и как пилот, и как женщина. Наверное. Она вежливо даёт понять Зандеру, что дальше флирта продвинуться не получится.  
Зандер отступает, сохраняя отличные рабочие отношения.

Его нашивки меняются слишком часто — туда-сюда меж двумя званиями, скачки похлеще качки в скиммере при турбулентности. Всему виной самолюбие и уверенность в себе — и Зандер не намерен меняться.  
А потом Диззи Флорес из отряда Рэйзака зовёт его играть в волейбол. Её глаза напоминают небо у моря, ясные и чистые. Она смотрит по-детски открыто, но в ней ни следа наивности, и её легкость — грация, сила и ловкость, помноженные на опыт смертельных сражений.  
И Зандер проваливается в чувства, как в воздушную яму.

Боль от прогрызающих кожу изнутри жуков не идёт ни в какое сравнение с грызущей в сердце болью осознания.  
Зандер видит, как Диззи смотрит на Рико, на Джонни-блядь-исчезни-уйди-ты-же-не-любишь-её-Рико, на Джонни-чёртов-придурок-слишком-хорош-Рико. На Джонни-отвали-от-Кармен-идиот-и-забудь-про-неё-Рико.  
И Зандер не может его ненавидеть, потому что Рико — отличный парень. Он смел, иногда слегка безумен, но он ведёт себя как профессиональный солдат — и он заботится о Зандере, лежащем на койке и чувствующем, как прогрызенные жуками ходы гноятся и лишь разрастаются, как разрастается чёрная дыра на месте сердца.  
Диззи приходит, берёт за руку и смотрит — в её глазах муки совести, беспокойство и забота, но вряд ли любовь. Зандер слабо улыбается, а внутри то ли ядовитая ревность, то ли жучиный токсин, кружащий голову.  
Зандер не сдаётся, берёт в руки оружие и идёт защищать корабль.  
В его голове бормочет чужой голос, скрежещет что-то непонятное на жучином, ему вторят сотни щёлканий жвал. В этом нет ничего человеческого, нет тревог, волнений, зато захлёстывает холодная и расчётливая ненависть — и Зандер тонет, яростно сопротивляясь и барахтаясь, проваливаясь уже не во влюблённость, а в отчаяние.  
И проигрывает.

В пещерах, пронизанных жучиными ходами, Зандер собирает новую армию, способную уничтожить всё человечество: сильных, новых инсектоидов-мутантов. Бродит, переставляя лапы изменённого тела, щёлкает жвалами и слушает других жуков.  
Размышляет.  
Мысли о былых поражениях почти не вызывают эмоций.  
Зандеру хорошо. Скоро он будет торжествовать, и это наполняет его такой радостью, какой, наверное, не наполняла даже оказавшаяся фальшивкой любовь.  
И, конечно, чёртов отряд Рэйзака не может допустить его победы. Конечно, притаскивается Рико, чёртов надоевший Рико, ненависть к которому никуда, как оказалось, не делась.  
И Диззи.  
Диззи зовёт его, её голос — это маяк, диспетчерские данные, проложенный курс куда-то, где много боли, неправильного, ошибок прошлого и стыда. И так мало искреннего тепла.  
Но Диззи продолжает звать, и Зандер вновь проваливается — уже в который раз, только на этот раз вверх, обратно, как будто истребитель резко перевернулся, поменяв всё местами, развернув линию горизонта на сто восемьдесят градусов. Жуки сужают круг, и их копошение выдаёт раздражение и недоверие. Они чувствуют чужие сомнения.  
Зандер сражается спиной к спине с Джонни-придурок-хватит-идиотизма-беги-уже-Рико — за себя, за Диззи, за Кармен и весь корабль, и за человечество тоже. Спасает Рико, отшвыривая его прочь, а тот что-то кричит, забыв о том, как пять минут назад целился в Зандера-жука, намереваясь уничтожить смертельного врага.  
Зандер умирает героем — и наконец-то ухитряется победить.


End file.
